


Confessione

by Leniam



Series: Attimi [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Will's brilliant ideas
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Nel bel mezzo della sua prigionia, Will prende una difficile decisione.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Attimi [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Confessione

**Author's Note:**

> Come ho blaterato qualche giorno fa su Twitter, sto scrivendo almeno cinque storie diverse. E queste sono solo quelle a capitoli. Il problema di queste storie è che si allungano mano a mano rispetto al progetto iniziale e come al solito io mi adeguo.  
> Qui e lì però mi vengono fuori delle cosine più brevi che o mi fanno ridere o mi inteneriscono e quindi le condivido.   
> Penso che prossimamente aprirò una serie a capitoli dove infilerò tutte quelle cortissime, le ficlet, perché considerarle storie da postare a sé diventerebbe troppo complicato.   
> Per ora vi lascio questa che ho inserito in Attimi, né troppo breve, né lunga, che è venuta fuori dopo il rewatch notturno di una puntata in particolare. Mi ha suggerito tutto Will. Perché Will sa cosa deve fare.  
> Buona domenica, buona lettura, buon inizio estate.  
> Len

Credeva che l’avrebbero chiuso in quella specie di gabbia per piccioni, invece l’avevano portato in un ufficio, spazioso, che sapeva di pulito, a differenza di tutte le altre stanze dell’Istituto che aveva visitato per un motivo o per l’altro.

Le mani e i piedi sempre legati e la maschera a coprirgli la bocca, però era in un ufficio.

Will si guardò attorno, per quanto la sua _scorta_ di tre grossi inservienti gli consentì, e pensò che poteva benissimo essere un altro ufficio di Chilton. Non quello che aveva visto la volta in cui era entrato lì dentro come consulente dell’FBI, ma il gusto era lo stesso. Probabile che Chilton avesse reclamato come suoi diversi spazi.

E per una confessione di Will Graham doveva andare bene addirittura aprirne uno usato di rado. Uno pulito, nuovo, aperto giusto per lui.

Il paragone con lo stappare un buon vino per un’occasione speciale gli saltò subito in mente e lo fece sorridere.

Sorriso che si trasformò in smorfia non appena si sentì chiamare, “Will,” dalla voce fastidiosa e accondiscendente di Frederick, alle sue spalle.

La porta dell’ufficio fu chiusa. I passi dell’uomo riecheggiarono fino a che lui non si fu posizionato dietro alla sua scrivania, davanti a Will.

“Dunque è vero che sei pronto a confessare?” gli chiese sorpreso.

E Will non aveva dubbi che lo fosse; probabile che una sua confessione fosse l’ultima cosa immaginabile da chiunque stesse seguendo il suo caso.

“Ogni crimine commesso,” rispose Will appannando la mascherina ad ogni parola pronunciata, “Dalla Boyle alla Madchen. Tutto nei dettagli.”

“Sai che… Ti daranno la sedia elettrica.”

“Con tutta probabilità…” considerò Will.

Frederick sembrò soppesare l’affermazione e gradirla poco. Però non gli era certo possibile rifiutare o tentare di modificare un’eventuale confessione. Quello era troppo perfino per lui.

“Chiamate l’FBI, Crawford e il Dipartimento della Giustizia. La Prurnell sarà felice,” commentò Frederick con un sospiro e un gesto vago della mano, “Abbiamo molto di cui parlare.”

E quello si dimostrò un eufemismo, come pensò Will quella sera stessa, appena rientrato nella sua cella, dopo ore e ore di racconti, finalmente seduto in un angolo del letto ad abbracciarsi le ginocchia come spesso, troppo spesso aveva fatto negli ultimi tempi.

Pensare tanto però gli aveva fatto bene. L’aveva aiutato a ricordare ogni dettaglio degli omicidi per rendere la sua confessione credibile e l’aveva aiutato ad inventarne alcuni, laddove mancavano pezzi del mosaico perfino a lui stesso.

Le facce di Jack e della Prurnell l’avevano ripagato di tutto.

Facce di persone che non avevano esitato un attimo a condannarlo, a dare per scontato che il killer non poteva che essere lui, il profiler arrogante, schivo e strano le cui capacità, finché aveva fatto comodo, erano state definite straordinarie.

Finché non l’avevano _rotto_ , come aveva continuato a ripetere Jack perfino quel pomeriggio.

Ora che Will Graham era fuori dai giochi e destinato alla sedia elettrica era curioso di sapere Jack Crawford cosa avrebbe escogitato per catturare i prossimi serial killer in città.

Will non dormiva quando l’inserviente passò a riprendersi il vassoio ancora pieno della sua cena e non dormiva quando la guardia passò a spegnere le luci e dichiarare conclusa la giornata.

Soprattutto non dormiva quando l’usuale e terrificante silenzio in cui piombava quell’ala dell’Istituto durante la notte fu rotto da suoni ovattati, rumore di vetri rotti, qualche gemito e poi passi.

Il cancello elettrico emise il rumore che emetteva ogni mattina all’arrivo degli inservienti con la colazione, un ronzio che terminava con uno scatto che ne indicava l’apertura.

Ancora passi.

Will non era stupito, forse non se l’aspettava così presto.

Hannibal comparve davanti a lui come la prima volta che era venuto a trovarlo lì in Istituto e allo stesso modo lo salutò.

“Ciao Will.”

“Dottor Lecter…” rispose Will con un cenno del capo.

“Non sembri sorpreso che io sia qui.”

“Se non mi vuoi vedere fritto sulla sedia qualcosa dovevi pur fare,” Will si strinse nelle spalle senza muoversi dall’angolo del letto in cui si era seduto.

“Una mossa che non mi aspettavo, la tua confessione,” continuò Hannibal, “Sembravi così deciso a difendere la tua innocenza.”

“Così è stato più rapido,” rispose Will, “Ho pensato che della mia innocenza siamo al corrente tu ed io. E basta. Gli altri avrebbero comunque scelto la strada più semplice incolpando me, sono detective molto pigri, devo dire, e poco professionali, così…” un’altra scrollata di spalle, “Tanto vale che dia loro quello che vogliono, il killer.”

“Un killer che sta per evadere dopo aver ucciso,” Hannibal finse di contare sulle dita, “Tre guardie e un inserviente che ha avuto la malaugurata idea di fumarsi una sigaretta in cortile prima di finire il turno.”

“Il fumo fa male,” commentò Will con un melodrammatico sospiro. Si alzò dal letto e camminò lento verso le sbarre della sua cella. “Dottore, sai che se mi fai uscire e ce ne andiamo tutte e due diventerai un ricercato anche tu? Metteranno una taglia sulla tua testa. Beh, te la meriti visto che in pratica hai ammazzato tutti tu.”

“Credo che accetterò il rischio,” mormorò Hannibal.

Will osservò il dottore aprire la sua cella. “Avresti potuto tendermi una trappola con quella confessione,” disse l’uomo mentre Will gli passava davanti uscendo.

“No,” rispose Will, “Ero più curioso di sapere cosa volevi da me.”

“E cosa volevo da te?” chiese Hannibal.

“Incredibilmente, a dispetto di tutto, non la mia morte a differenza degli altri,” rispose Will, lui stesso meravigliato dalla semplicità con cui aveva replicato a Hannibal.

Il silenzio del dottore gli confermò che l’uomo stava riflettendo sulle sue parole e che ne era rimasto sorpreso altrettanto.

Will lo guardò inclinando la testa da un lato, incurvò le sopracciglia, “Però un consiglio, Hannibal,” mormorò, “Per il futuro cambia il tuo modo di corteggiarmi perché questo fa davvero schifo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Venite a trovarmi   
> [Len - l’angolo di giochi e ciance](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYuNsHqlOi_wKvVz3IZLBVw)  
>   
> [ Len, in the room, with the Pen in her Hand ](https://lenwithapen.wordpress.com/)  
>   
> 


End file.
